


The toast

by ArtiestGamzee



Category: Coco - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Rape, noncon, request fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiestGamzee/pseuds/ArtiestGamzee
Summary: Ernesto can't let Hector leave





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr @devilschime  
> : Uhmm... What about Non-Con? It could be in the part that Hector remember his death and then he remember SOMETHING else If you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Ernesto.. Remember the night I left?” Hector began carefully.

“That.. was a long time ago” he stated, Hector could tell he was dismissing the memory.

“We drank together, and you told me you would move heaven and earth for your amigo” Hector continued despite the unwillingness to listen. “Well, I’m asking you to now”

“Heaven and earth? Like in the movie?” Miguel stepped forward. In his moment of desperation Hector had almost forgotten he was there.

“What?” he asked, brow-line creasing.

“That’s Don Hidalgo’s toast! In the De la Cruz movie.. El Camino a Casa” Miguel explained further, he looked at a loss.

“I’m talking about my real life Miguel!” Hector exclaimed.

“N-no! It’s in there!” Miguel insisted, he glanced around the building briefly before his eyes settled on the cinema screen located above them. “Look!”

Hector followed the boys hand, sure enough as he’d said the De la Cruz movie was playing; they both watched with unease. 

“This calls for a toast! To us! I would move _heaven_ and _earth_ for you amigo”

The skeleton man stiffened, this felt all too familiar.

“But in the movie, Don Hidalgo spikes the drink” Miguel murmured from behind.

Hector felt himself shake as Ernesto spat out the substance, shouting “Drugs!” before attacking the man opposite him. 

Something about this film… it… it’d happened before.  

“That night Ernesto… the night I left..” Hector began, turning from the screen. “We’d been performing on the road for months. I got homesick and I packed up my songs”

\- - -

“You want to give up now? When we’re _this_ close to reaching our dream?!” Ernesto exclaimed, he sounded exasperated, distressed. 

_Unpredictable._

Hector frowned, grabbing his suitcase. “This was your dream. You’ll manage”

Why Hector was such an important piece of Ernesto’s dream he would never know. The two had grown up together yes, they’d spent years honing their craft but while one insisted on playing for the world, the other wanted to play for his loved ones. 

Why couldn’t Ernesto understand this?

Suddenly he jerked to a stop, the man's hand had taken a hold of his guitar case. 

“I can’t do this without your songs Hector!” he pleaded. 

Hector had failed to look away and now saw the desperation and fear etched onto his face. The younger man pulled at the guitar case, just managing to pry it from the others grip.  


“I’m going home Ernesto! Hate me if you want, but my mind is made up” Hector proclaimed, it was difficult having to be so insistent but he knew that if he expressed even the slightest ounce of hesitation he’d never leave.

Hector missed the way Ernesto gritted his teeth in frustration. The brief look of defeat that clouded his eyes before something more malevolent resolved in his mind, something Ernesto knew he’d need to do to keep the man close. All too quickly he took a breath and straightened up with a fixed smile.

“Oh, I could never hate you” his voice was honey coated. What was agitated only a second ago was now sympathetic and tender. “If you must go, I am sending you off with a toast”

Hector was surprised to say the least, but he felt something in his chest flutter; a weight being released perhaps? No matter, Ernesto _understood_. He wasn’t going to hate him for leaving, he wanted to remain friends, he wanted them to leave on good terms. It was a huge relief; the idea that Hector was choosing one loved one over the other had eaten away at him on tour, kept him rooted in place, stewing in guilt. 

He glanced outside, he wouldn’t miss his train if he was quick. Noticing Ernesto was already pouring the drink he allowed the case in his hand to fall. 

Ernesto offered him a warm smile as he turned, handing the glass over.

“To our friendship. I would move heaven and earth for you” he declared. “Salut!” 

The two glasses collided in a celebratory fashion. Hector offered his friend one last grateful smile before downing the liquid whole. That pleasant heat filled his throat and followed down, lighting a flame in his stomach. 

Ernesto’s eyes didn’t leave his frame, watching with lecherous intent before the younger musician returned the small glass. 

“Thankyou, Ernesto.” Hector said. “It has been an honor playing alongside you”

Ernesto, having placed the empty cup on the table behind him, turned back to face the other man. He nodded in agreement. 

“It has been an honor having you amigo. I hate to see you go so soon” he sighed woefully. “But! It can’t be helped, you want to leave and my _words_ can’t sway you”  

Hector nodded affirming him. “But hey, maybe one day when you return we can perform in the plaza like when we were niños!” 

Ernesto’s expression changed slightly, a flicker of sentiment crossing over his face. 

“…Sí” the older replied, eyes downcast.   


“I’ll write to you! And you can tell me and the family how famous you are” Hector chuckled before nudging Ernesto’s arm. “I’m sure it won’t be long my friend, with all that chari- _ah_..”  


Hector had meant to say charisma, but a sudden wave of dizziness had prevented him from finishing. He’d stared off into the distance, catching himself a second later and clearing his throat. 

“¡Perdón! .. Charisma.” he clarified.   


Ernesto hadn’t missed the slip up. He eyed the other knowingly, silent with anticipation. 

“Well” Hector concluded. “I’d better be going if I don’t want to miss the train. Remember last time when we almost missed that sign up?"

The other didn't reply, didn't even nod. His arms were now folded behind his back as he stood patiently. 

Hector’s brows furrowed in confusion at his friends odd behavior, why wasn’t he responding? Had Hector said something? Did he regret the toast?  
He laughed awkwardly, something was off. It was as though Ernesto knew something he didn’t, and it sent alarm bells ringing in his mind.

Shaking away the thought, he reached down to pick up his cases when suddenly another pulse of crippling wooziness rippled through him. Hector called out in shock, his knees buckling. 

Something was wrong with his head. 

“Amigo, you don’t look well” Ernesto was suddenly a whole lot closer than he remembered, his arms snaking over Hector’s shoulders to help stabilize him.

“I-I .. something’s _wrong_ with me …” Hector struggled to find the words as the floor swayed beneath his feet.   


“Perhaps it was that chorizo you ate?” the man's voice seemed to be coming from one ear and leaving the other, echoing off the walls as if there were three of him.

Hector couldn’t even think back to when he’d eaten last, barely even able to register the fact that Ernesto had spoken at all, his mind was swimming. 

“Maybe you should lie down?”

“No!” Hector panicked.  


The train, the train, _the train_. Coco, Imelda, home. He couldn’t miss it!

Hector forced his shaking legs to move, one last desperate attempt to reach the door but alas, they only succeeded in making him stumble gracelessly onto Ernesto’s sturdy chest. 

“Can I help you?" he cooed playfully.  


Hector was panting … _since when had it been so difficult to breath?!_  

“Ernes.. sto… train .. the train” he murmured, wondering if his voice was loud enough to reach the other’s ears.   


Hector could see his hands trembling, could feel the heated rub of Ernesto’s clothing against his cheek and could hear his feet hitting the floorboards as he struggled to maintain his own weight. 

What was going on?

“I can’t let you board that train, Hector” Ernesto responded monotonously.   


“N-no, por favor!” he shook his head alarmed. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine .. once I .. once I sit down!” 

“Not for that reason” Ernesto’s voice had lost it’s humor and personality, replaced with something unrecognizable. 

Hector forced his spinning head to look up, eyes wide with confusion, hoping for an answer but he was met with an unreadable expression. He was in danger. He had to get to that train. 

The hands supporting Hector were now gripping him tight, refusing to loosen as he tried to push away. The younger man’s attempts at breaking free would’ve already been slim seeing that Ernesto was far stronger but now his chances were as good as gone.  


His commonsense was screaming at him to run, to get help, but his body wasn't complying.

“I don’t understand” Hector strained desperately. 

“It would be my honor to help you to” Ernesto taunted with a leering grin.  


The younger man was powerless against Ernesto as he maneuvered him, dragging his body from the door. The cases discarded were yearning for his return. A large hand pressed on Hector’s chest and suddenly, he was falling, falling, falling, until he felt the soft sheets of their bed collide with his back. 

Panic bloomed in Hector’s chest.

Surely he didn't plan to... ?

No. No, _this couldn't be happening._ Ernesto wouldn't do this.

He tried to speak, he did, but the words came out as a distressed whine. It only seemed to excite the older man because he felt the weight of the bed shift, and suddenly Ernesto was looming over him. 

With unfocused, watery eyes Hector glanced up at his best friend. 

“You might have forgotten our dream..” a large hand ran down the side of his jaw, the touch gentle and persuasive over his heated skin. “But I’ll help you remember.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deed is done. 
> 
> Read at own risk.

The danger Hector realized he was in hit him over the head like a brick, the cruel reality mulling over his foggy mind. He shook himself in disbelief as if he had the power to launch himself from the scene, if only he did.

His breathing was now erratic, chest stuttering, _starving_ for oxygen even while it swallowed more than enough. He felt weak, his muscles unable to co-operate with the jumbled, frightened thoughts racing in his mind. It’s as though the string connecting his body to his brain had been cut. As if he were now a puppet, a doll. He couldn’t _move_ , he couldn’t _fight._

Large hands were gliding methodically over his clothing, dipping into the crevices on his body and teasing away the buttons on his uniform. It wasn’t long before his front was exposed and the cold air welcomed him in a tight embrace, kissing his stomach and nipples.

Ernesto, the man who’d coaxed his naive self into this mess, released a whistle and hummed with approval.

Afterward, his fingers continued their journey, ghosting over his rib-cage, tracing every bone delicately like they were fine china.

Hector felt exposed and vulnerable and he made an effort to cover himself but as expected, both trembling arms were seized and yanked high above his head. 

“Stop fighting. Let it happen.” Ernesto leaned in to whisper this and gave the lobe of the other’s ear a wet bite, emphasizing his point.

A frightened cry fell from Hector’s lips. “.. I .. _don’t_ want this” he managed as tears threatened to spill from his large doe eyes.

“ _Shhh_ ” Ernesto was cooing him now, as if he were comforting an upset child.

His gentle hushing helped little to stifle the younger man’s pleading.

While one hand kept Hector’s wrists fastened above his head, the other proceeded to rub obscenely against his sun-kissed skin. Hector’s stomach jolted in response to the feather light touches.

How had this happened? He’d known Ernesto since childhood and never had he ever done something so horrible, so gross, so _evil_. It made him feel as though their history had been a lie. Hector wished he could’ve foretold the danger ahead, the trap that he walked so aimlessly into; but he’d trusted Ernesto, with his _life_ even. Who would’ve guessed that his childhood best friend, once upon a time unable to harm a _fly_ , would be capable of this? Hector will admit he’d been distracted thinking about his wife and daughter during their tour, so he’d missed obvious warning signs. Thinking back he recalled moments that should’ve been a red light; like how Ernesto’s eyes lingered on his body, how his drinking had increased, how wary he became when Hector wanted to take a walk alone. _It all added up._ If only he’d paid attention… 

Hector tried to reflect on it some more but along with the haziness keeping him immobilized the sharp pinch of Ernesto dragging his teeth over his nipple forced him back into the present. He arched in surprise, eyes trying to focus in on the shape of the other attacking his chest with teeth and tongue. 

“¡Ay!” Hector whimpered, arms jerking against the large hand keeping them ensnared.

Ernesto circled his tongue greedily over the wet bud, his hot breath tickling Hector’s chest and sending violent, unwelcome shivers up and down his spine.

“You’re as sensitive as a woman” he mocked.

Hector felt himself flush with shame because of the comment. Had this been any other situation where the two men were teasing and joking he might’ve responded with something just as clever, but alas, he was crippled with fear.

Ernesto was staring at Hector intently as his hand fumbled for something below, and suddenly…

The musician stiffened in shock, his hands breaking free as they tried to find something to hold. Ernesto’s hand had burrowed into his pants and was gripping his flaccid dick tight. His thumb ran painstakingly slow circles around the head, watching intently as Hector’s lips mouthed out broken sentences.

“A-ahh.. Ernes.. _sto_!” the scream that was on the tip of his tongue begged to be free. “N-o! Mi ..ami-go please, _please_ -” 

Ernesto’s eyes were glued to the younger man as he desperately searched for a means of reprieve from the groping. Fingers finally found purchase on his large shoulders, and Hector gripped on for dear life. Ernesto began pumping him without mercy; trying to stir the arousal building in his abdomen. He wanted Hector to enjoy this, he wasn’t _that_ cruel…

The musician choked out a cry. “Please.. I d-don’t want this- ah! Por fav-or!” 

“It’s okay, it’ll feel better soon, Hector”

A kiss was placed on his cheek as if it were an apology; lulling him into a false sense of security. His facial hair felt rough against his skin as he continued to pepper them over his jaw, neck and chest.

Soft, frightened whimpers were forced short when pleasure began pooling in Hector’s abdomen, instead replaced with confused, agitated whines. Ernesto didn’t miss the change in mood, how the younger man’s body was reacting to his touch.

Ernesto dragged his hand over Hector’s length, eliciting a throaty cry as he traced a vein with his thumb. He could feel it swelling in his hand, growing excited and needy as he expertly churned up the other’s lust.

Hector groaned beneath him, sweat perspiring over his aching body as it arched and writhed, unable to increase or decrease the stimulation. The man above him was already _rock hard_. Why he hadn’t done this earlier he had no idea! Maybe he’d still been convinced Hector would choose him over Imelda.

The younger man mewled Ernesto’s name like a curse against the wind and he felt his heart jump at the sight. 

“Te ves hermoso” he breathed against Hector’s neck. “ _Lindo_ ”

“Erne.. sto” Hector released breathy dry sobs. “Why?”

The response to the loaded question was Ernesto’s mouth hungrily capturing Hector’s own. He moved his lips in rhythm with the other’s, expertly coaxing his mouth to mimic the intimate dance for control. Ernesto knew he’d already won. 

He’d wanted to kiss Hector for so long, he’d waited his turn, he’d been _patient_. Ernesto thought he deserved this, he’d played along with Hector’s family for the longest time; acting like the perfect uncle for Coco, smiling through his teeth at Imelda. _Hector was the selfish one_. Not only did he want to take back his music, he wanted to leave altogether. Hector was the one to blame for this! If only he’d just given Ernesto what was _rightfully_ his.

Hector gasped into the wet kiss as Ernesto attempted to deepen it, forcing his tongue between the younger mans soft lips and tangling the wet muscles together. He released a guttural groan at the contact, hand still working away between Hector’s feeble legs. Hector was no longer pushing against his shoulders, he was lying still, accepting it. Ernesto smirked into the kiss, he knew he’d understand eventually. While he wasn’t kissing back he wasn’t resisting, so technically he’d won, he was free to roam his mouth as he pleased. The warm feeling of pre-cum slipped over Ernesto’s fingers as he continued pumping the man beneath him, finally aching hard.

“¡Joder! Hector, I’ve wanted to do this for **so** long” Ernesto’s tongue left the kiss. “I’ve wanted you for years. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me?”

The fact that the other had spoken didn’t register in Hector’s mind, the feeling of Ernesto’s warm calloused hand wrapped around his cock was stirring him _loco_. He knew he’d been asked a question, but only stared back with watery, brown eyes. The older man didn’t seem to care as he continued.

“This is how it was meant to be. Me and you, _just_ me and you.” Ernesto was whispering feverishly to himself now as his hand picked up it’s pace. “ _This is what we wanted_ ”

Hector shook his head; denying the statement, denying his body crying out for release, denying the reality that he wasn’t currently on the train home and that this was just some sick, feverish dream.

“Does it feel good, Hector?” Ernesto asked huskily.

“Parar” Hector pleaded weakly. “L-let me .. go ho..me”

That wasn’t the answer Ernesto had wanted and this earned Hector a dark frown. A throaty chuckle followed. The older musician moved his free hand to grip Hector’s messy raven locks, fastening his head to the pillow as he leaned closer.

“Answer me puta.” he spat. “Does. It. Feel. Good?”

“Vete a l-la mier-da” Hector stammered, fire ablaze in his eyes.

Ernesto’s hand stopped it’s vigorous movements and his eyes bore into Hector’s, taking in every inch and crevice of the man’s face as the harsh words bounced off the cheap room around them.

“Imelda is my _love_ , C-coco is my _life_ ” Hector sniveled, fingers trembling around Ernesto’s weight as he found the strength to usher the words. “You were my b-est friend, but you’ll never be more than that Erne-sto”

Something snapped in the older man then; his eyes darkened, his whole stature morphing into something chilling, as if someone had flipped a switch in his head.

“I _loved_ you..” tears were spilling from Hector’s eyes now, staining the sheets and glistening over his red cheeks. “But you’re … just a **rat** ”

Suddenly, Hector’s whole world was spinning. It took him a second to realize it wasn’t his disoriented head but in fact his body. He hit the sheets below him, face pressed assertively into the covers.

“ ** _I_** loved you!!” Ernesto shouted from behind, he sounded furious, defensive… _hurt_. “I loved you **_so_** much! But you chose Imelda! Imelda over our dream, over me, over **_us!_** I thought we would be a family, Hector!”

Hector was in shock at the sudden outburst, the raw anger behind him keeping his body compliant with fear. Ernesto wasted no time in ripping away his pants, holding him against his will as he removed the rest of his clothing like a candy wrapper. Hector’s heart reached his throat.

“You belong with me! You belong _to_ me! If I can’t have you, no one can” Ernesto snarled above him. “I was going to make this easy mi mascota, but you left me no choice”

Hector felt the air leave his lungs as his hips were forced upward, his ass now positioned in front of the older man who he once called his best friend. Alarm prickled the hairs on the back of his neck and he attempted to pull away, though his muscles were limp and the man’s hold was relentless and determined. Ernesto bit his bottom lip and grunted as he guided his aching member between the younger man’s cheeks.

Hector _wanted_ to scream as he felt Ernesto’s cock press against his entrance, he wanted to run as his legs were eased apart, he wanted to fight when a rough hand slapped his ass only to dig it’s nails into the perk flesh. But all he did was sob.

“ _Nest-o_! Por favor! No me hagas esto!” Hector wheezed out as gripped the sheets suffocating him. “ _Tengo miedo!_ ”

“It’s too late to stop now old friend.” Ernesto informed wickedly. “Let me in”

“No lo puedo!”

Hector tried with what little energy he had left to throw the weight above him, but his body was too exhausted. The head of Ernesto’s length finally slipped inside, rubbing his entrance and coaxing the rest to follow. The younger man pulled away from the unwelcome intrusion but Ernesto forced him still as he guided the rest of his aching cock into the tight hole. Hector released a broken, dry scream as his ass desperately tried to accommodate the large guest.

Ernesto groaned triumphantly once his hips slapped tight against Hector’s cheeks, his cock now buried to the hilt. He looked down to admire their connection, his happy trail stopping short where Hector’s entrance tried to be rid of him. He tried to subdue Hector’s cries of pain, running a large, skillful hand up and down his back to try and soothe him into submission.

When Ernesto decided he’d waited long enough he shifted their weight eagerly, pressing Hector’s entire body flat against the covers and lying against him so that his mass kept the younger man trapped tight between the cock burrowed inside him and the soft sheets beneath him. 

“Te sientes increíble, mi amor” Ernesto sighed into Hector’s ear. “So tight, so warm”

Hector wasn’t responding, only whimpering a hushed jumbled mess. Ernesto was unsure whether he was trying to calm himself or begging the man to stop, he didn’t know; _or care_.

The older musician slipped his arms underneath Hector’s lithe body, hands meeting against the other’s front so that he was flush against Ernesto’s body with no chance of escape. It felt _primal_. He began lightly thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out; picking up a gentle yet thorough pace against the body quivering beneath him. Pleasure was blooming at an alarming rate as Hector writhed and wiggled against him, trying to gain leverage but only succeeding in making the man’s member press deeper inside him. It felt so fucking good.

“This is what I wanted, Hector” Ernesto moaned into his dark hair. “To see you spread beneath me, squeezing around my cock like you were _born_ for it”

Hector panted roughly as a response, mouth open against the sheets like a fish stranded and gasping for water. Ernesto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the other’s tight, wet entrance compressed around his dick. Hector must’ve been thinking the same as his eyes rolled back.

“How does it _feel_? Having me inside you?” Ernesto questioned.

“ _F-full_ ” Hector cried. “ ** _Too full!_** ”

The older musician chuckled darkly and began fucking into Hector harder, ignoring the man’s sobs of pain, ignoring how his legs shook trying to carry both their weight.

“Let me make it feel good mi mascota” he heaved out, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room.

The brutal pace that followed almost had Hector passing out, it felt as though the air was being knocked out of him with every hard slap against his ass. His eyes were blurring with fresh tears, the stretch too big for comfort. Hector hoped the wetness he could feel running down his legs was cum and not blood from the tear. He _loathed_ how his body, while in pain, still begged for more, hard and aching, pleasure sparking a forbidden fire in his abdomen. Lust battled with his fear and commonsense as Ernesto kept pumping into him, burrowing his cock deeper with every thrust as if he were trying to burn his way into the younger man.

Hector felt as though he were going loco; his head was spinning and he almost missed the fact that his mouth had involuntarily began spilling profanities. They were sentences that didn’t make sense, words thrown together as his mind tried to make sense of the foreign bliss building deep inside him. Ernesto knew what he was doing and he didn’t cease for a second; he was fucking the sense out of him.

Hector screwed his eyes shut as the assault continued, hoping if he tried hard enough he could imagine he was somewhere else. He saw Imelda, arms wide open, welcoming him home. Coco sprinted from behind her, quick to seize the attention and welcome her papa home with a big hug. Hector peppered her face with kisses as her eyes filled with tears of joy, he was crying too, he was so relieved. Imelda watches them both, her beautiful brown eyes filled to the brim with adoration as the two hold each other. She rolls her eyes out how emotional her husband is, but he knows she feels the same. Imelda is running her hands down his face now, tucking his messy hair away from his eyes and kissing his forehead. Coco pokes her tongue out in disgust. Hector imagined their eyes lighting up when he takes them to see the fireworks, or when he shows them the songs he came up with on tour. Imelda dances with him while Coco watches with fascination, she cheers her mama and papa on, sometimes even stealing the show as she balances on his toes, letting him take the lead as he sways his daughter to the beat of the music. It was almost as if he were there, he could see, smell, hear Santa Cecelia. Hector was there, with his family, with the people he loved. He almost fooled himself. Until…

“ _Gy_ AHH!! AH!” Hector moaned breaking the trance like state he’d so happily buried himself in.

Something inside Hector had been ground against. Ernesto’s cock repeated the motion, gratifying in the silent keening it received from the younger musician. He felt a spark of pleasure burst through all his senses, his toes curled, his back arched as it coursed up and down his spine and wordless whispers fell from his mouth.

“Oh! Ahnn! Hya– **aaah** ” Hector bawled as Ernesto ground his hips, wiggling and twisting in order to find that spot again.

“You like that?” Ernesto grunted filthily in his ear.

Hector wanted nothing more than for his wife to be by his side; holding his hand, telling him he’s home, that they’re alright, that he made it back. He wanted her to be the one making him feel this way, filling his head with fog and driving broken moans from his throat. He wanted Imelda to save him, like she always did. Hector felt a wave of shame, he really was a pathetic husband…

“I-Imelda” he pleaded under his breath, begging her to forgive him.

“My _name_ is Ernesto.” the older man emphasized his words as he snapped his cock deeper, striking that spot inside Hector that made his gut churn. “Say my name, Hector. I want to hear you sing it”

Hector tried to resist, he tried to fight, but everything in him was begging otherwise. His prostate was repeatedly assaulted and abused as Ernesto’s pace quickened.

“Er..nesto”

Hector’s hips were seized, flipping him onto his back as his knees were bent and thrown over the other’s hefty shoulders. This drove Ernesto’s cock even deeper, and Hector released a soundless scream as the position split him even wider.

“Louder!” Ernesto ordered, eyes melting into the younger man.

“Ernesto!”

Their pace was growing messy, Hector could feel the pressure building, his dick about to pulsing.

“ **E** – **RNESTO**!” Hector cried, the name slipping from his red lips like a plea.

Almost there. _Almost. **So close**. ___

____

____

Ernesto could feel it too, panting like an animal as he moved Hector’s legs from his shoulders and instead over his hips. Hector felt his ankles involuntarily link together behind Ernesto’s back, his hands gripping onto the older man for dear life as the cock fucking into him grew desperate. The older musician leaned down, sweat glistening over his muscles as he growled.

“I’m going to fill you till you _burst_ , fill you with everything I have. I’m going to fuck _all_ my love into you, watch as it spills down your legs. Would you like that _princesa_?”

Hector’s mind broke.

“ _SI_! OH, AHNN, AH, **AHHH**! MIERDA!” Hector wailed to the loudest of his ability. “DAMELO DURO! _**ERNESTO**_!”

“Si! Mi amor!”

“VOY A VENIR!” Hector begged, nails digging into Ernesto’s back.

“VEN CONMIGO!” he snarled.

They both came, the men gripping onto each other in pure bliss as their orgasm drove the two over the edge. Hector wheezed, head spinning as his cum painted their stomachs. Ernesto’s release followed, it was hot inside him, filling his ass to the brim. The older musician refused to pull out, instead holding onto the overstimulated musician, pumping his hips and relishing in the slick squelching as he milked out the rest of his high. Hector’s hole constricted around Ernesto’s cock, and he faintly heard the older man joke that it was trying to squeeze him dry.

_That was the last thing he remembered…_

Hector couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t see past the blurry shape in front of him. His heart was stuttering, and the build weighing down on top of him made it that much more difficult to breath. The younger man’s body had been worked to the very edge, he could feel himself drifting off.

“You’re mine mi alma, _mine only_ ” Ernesto leaned over Hector, cock still buried to the hilt as he felt the younger man jerk and jolt beneath him.

The older musician lay against him contently nuzzling his neck and peppering kisses to his bruised skin. He wouldn’t be leaving, not after that, Ernesto had drilled a part of him deep inside Hector, he’d never forget.

“You belong to me, do you understand?” he asked fondly.

Ernesto waited as he stroked fingers over Hector’s raven locks, glued to his skin by the sheen of sweat on his body.

“Answer me.” he ordered.

_No response…_

Ernesto’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned up. Pulling out of the younger man he glared down expectantly, _except_ …

Hector’s eyes were glassy, filled with tears as they spilled over his cheeks. He was looking directly at Ernesto but…

He bolted himself to the right, hoping, praying that Hector’s eyes would move to follow but… Hector’s gaze remained in the same spot, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The satisfaction that’d swelled in Ernesto’s heart had now run ice cold.

“H.. _Hector_?” he couldn’t hide the fear lacing his tone as he reached out to grab the man’s face. “Hector?! A-answer me!”

Ernesto’s demands soon turned into desperate shaking. His body remained still, like a rag-doll, his lips parted, drool drying on the side of his cheek.

“NO!”

Ernesto searched for a pulse as his eyes filled with tears, heart in his throat as he hunted for the other’s life force. A breath. A twitch. A stutter. **Anything**!

“You can’t leave me! Not like this!” he yelled as tears fell flat against the lifeless body beneath him. Hands came together as Ernesto pressed rhythmically against Hector’s paling chest. “Don’t do this! Say something! _Please_!”

Hector never did.

\-----

“I woke up dead…”

Everything was flooding Hector’s mind at once, his stature was frigid, his rib-cage heaving as if he were hyperventilating.

“You… _raped _me” the words reverberated across the walls of the manor, shattering the silence as if it were a wall of ice.__

__

____

Ernesto reached out with a hand. “You’re confusing movies with reality Hector..”

His tone was calm, yet it had a sense of urgency to it.

“All this time … I thought it was just _bad luck_..” Hector looked down at his bones, they were rattling as the legitimacy of his trauma washed through him.

All those years, those years of being held down, locked up, restrained; he never understood why it’d caused him such pain. Now he did, it hadn’t just been anxiety, it was because of a memory.

“I never thought that you might’ve… that you…” Hector couldn’t finish the sentence, he felt nauseous.

“Old friend I-”

“ **NO!** ” Hector cried out, spinning on his heels.

“I-I think you need to calm down a bit, si?” Ernesto’s voice was anything but soothing.

He took a few steps toward Hector, arms out in front of him as if he were trying to settle a rabid animal.

“Don’t touch me! _Stay away from me_!!” the skeleton was begging now, his voice pitched and broken.

Miguel watched from the sidelines, hands trembling as he held them to his chest. “He- _Hector_?” he hesitated, voice quiet and petrified.

Ernesto’s eyes flickered to the boy briefly.

“You’re scaring my grandson” he insisted.

“How **could** you?!” if skeletons could cry Hector would’ve been weeping. “You took **everything** away from me!! You **brute**! You **rat**! **I trusted you!** ”

Hector’s cries of disbelief were cut short as Ernesto lunged forward and seized him from where he stood. The skeleton screamed, screamed as _loud_ as he could as that all too familiar feeling of Ernesto’s hands holding him still forced the memories into his head again. _Teeth, tongue, pain… so much pain_.

“Get away! Let go of me! **Ayuda!** ” he hollered, growing hysterical as his arms were forced to his sides and he felt Ernesto’s head settle next to the side of his skull.

Hector kicked out, fighting as hard as he could while his brittle bones threatened to break.

“No! Not again! Not again! _Please_!” he exclaimed frantically.

Ernesto was struggling to keep a-hold of the man as he broke down, now realizing he was too far gone to convince. Hector knew the truth, he remembered. Ernesto heard the sound of bone cracking as Hector tried to free himself, no longer caring whether he was released in one piece.

“Papa Ernesto!” Miguel cried out catching his attention. “Y-you’re hurting him! Basta!”

The older skeleton gritted his teeth, a thought hatching in his skull. Ernesto nestled his head against where Hector’s earlobe would’ve been and whispered as to make sure only he heard.

“Make this easy and no harm will come to Miguel.” he warned.

This caught Hector’s attention because his jerking stilled, eyes darting to the boy petrified across from them. However, instead of complying to the demands Hector pulled back almost immediately and slammed his heel against Ernesto’s shin. The older skeleton cried out in shock and stumbled back, losing his grip on Hector as the younger man threw himself forward toward the kid.

“Guards!” Ernesto shouted, clutching his leg tight.

Hector’s arms outstretched for Miguel but his attempt was futile as two large pairs of hands ripped him away. The younger boy looked on in horror as he was dragged back, Hector crying out in protest.

“Miguel! Go home! _Run_! Apúrate! Corre!” he screamed, trying to wrench his body from the two guards keeping him restrained.

“Have him taken care of” Ernesto requested gently as he stood once again. “He’s … _not well_.”

Hector continued to struggle as they yanked his gangling limbs toward two open doors, however Ernesto held up a hand gesturing for them to stop.

“Not that way” he muttered, skeleton finger turning to point upstairs. “To my room.”

“No.. _No_! _**Please!**_ ” the former musician screamed as he was forced from the room.

“I apologize.” Ernesto murmured from behind Miguel, straightening his hair flat against his head and adjusting his vest. “Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the support!  
> I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to split the story into two chapters for the people who would rather not read the rape scene! If so, the entirety of the next chapter will be the dirty deed.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
